The present invention relates to a removable-medium apparatus and control method thereof, and more particularly to a removable-medium apparatus and control method thereof which are capable of sending data that is stored on a removable medium via a network.
Data such as image data that is taken by a digital camera, or text that is created by a computer are stored on a memory card that can be freely mounted or removed (removable medium). The memory card is mounted in a card reader (removable-medium apparatus) which is connected to a network, and data that is stored on that memory card is read, and that data is inputted via a network to a computer which is connected to the network (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-186961).